


To Kill You

by AdrianTheBlack



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Gun Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, shamelessly twisting the interrogation scene to my liking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 17:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianTheBlack/pseuds/AdrianTheBlack
Summary: "It finally came to the time when Goro was supposed to kill Joker. Instead of looking forward to being closer to his goal though, he felt dread seeping into all the parts of his being and crawling under his skin. Had Akira really managed to capture his heart so? Unbelievable…"Contains spoilers.





	To Kill You

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me wishing the interrogation scene would go and end up like this...

It finally came to the time when Goro was supposed to kill Joker. Instead of looking forward to being closer to his goal though, he felt dread seeping into all the parts of his being and crawling under his skin. Had Akira really managed to capture his heart so? Unbelievable…

 

He didn’t know when it started but at some point, Goro realized that he kept thinking about the raven still more and more – when he felt lonely, during his work and even before he went to sleep - the thoughts making him excited before he took care of it and finally fell asleep, sometimes even dreaming about him. And what was worse, he sensed interest from Akira’s side too. And now, he was about to kill him.

 

Life was difficult – he lived it only for the sake of revenge, believing it was the only purpose it had. And now he was in love – something he should never be, something that should be available only for other people, for people different from him, for those who actually had some value.

 

No, he shouldn’t let himself being swayed by the emotion he didn’t deserve, he was there to revenge his mother.

 

And yet his hand shook when he pointed the muzzle at Akira, forcing a fake smirk appear on his face. He internally shouted at himself to shoot but he was just a moment too late and Akira’s hand was lowering his gun while the other wrapped around his waist. Goro didn’t even get any chance to think about how the hell the raven got out of handcuffs when he felt a soft pressure against his crotch. Looking down, he could see it was Akira’s hand that previously lowered his gun, at the moment palming his cock which soon grew into an erection. Hell, it looked like Goro’s mind was not the only thing that could betray him - there was still his body, too.

 

His body reacted on its own when Akira kissed him, the gun falling down from his hand and his arms wrapping around the other in a tight embrace as he kissed him back with raw passion. He didn’t even think about the clumsy movement of his tongue in which was his first kiss; he wanted to ravish Akira whole, to claim him as his and forget everything.

 

He didn’t protest when his pants were suddenly unbuttoned and then unzipped – he was way too gone, the anxiety he felt before adding fuel into a fire of his passion. Akira suddenly pulled away from his embrace and for a brief moment, he was worried that the whole thing was going to end now and the only thing that was left for him to do was to kill the person who his mind, his heart and his body wanted so much. The universe granted him some luck though and as his gaze slid to Akira suddenly kneeling on the floor, he knew what was going to happen next; and for the first time in his life, he thanked the world that the moment of blessing was not going to end just yet.

 

His cock was soon set free from the tightness of his pants and black boxers and Goro could feel a wet and warm sensation of Akira’s tongue circling around its tip. It felt strange and it was clear that Akira was inexperienced (could it be that Goro was the first to whom he did something like that?) but at the same time, it felt much, much better than Goro believed it was supposed to.

  
Probably because he also believed they didn’t have much time, Akira soon took Goro’s cock in his mouth and Goro let out a strangled moan, his gloved hand finding the raven hair and tugging on it harshly. Despite the rough treatment, Akira didn’t let out a sound and bobbed his head in a fast rhythm, the movement growing more erratic as he worked on undoing his own pants and pulled them down.

 

Goro was able to see it all from his standing position, his cock twitching when he realized what was Akira’s goal all along. Damn, he would fuck that hot mouth of the other as if there was no tomorrow but the thrilling anticipation of what was going to happen next held him from pushing that head back to its place when Akira pulled away.

  


He saw him standing up and then bending over the desk, wiggling his ass a bit in almost an awkward manner as he presented his asshole to Goro.

 

“H-Hurry up…” Akira murmured in a weak voice as he put a small bottle of lube he took out of who knows where on the desk. “Someone might come soon so don’t worry about the preparation, just put some of this in and fuck me.”

 

Goro gulped as he felt an unfamiliar sensation of something he wasn’t able to describe about to slip his control. Seeing Akira like that, being turned on like that, having a complete power over someone who meant so much for him… It all mixed inside of him and suddenly, he was not anxious or insecure anymore.

 

A small, confident smirk found its way to his face and he took the lube, opened the bottle and pushed a generous amount of it into Akira’s asshole. He put the lube back on the desk then and squatted down to grab the gun from the floor. Moving slowly, he pressed the muzzle against Akira’s hole, not pushing it inside just yet.

 

“Are you sure this is what you wanted? I could kill you easily like this. In such an awkward, vulnerable position. Have you thought about that?”

 

Lies. Goro was not stupid – even if he wanted to kill Akira like this, nobody would ever believe it was suicide and it would be almost way too easy to find his murderer. Not that Goro didn’t believe he could get away but it wouldn’t be easy. Besides, he already knew he was not going to kill Akira – not today, not ever. How he was going to get him out of here was for thinking after he fucks him though. He couldn’t think when he was so turned on.

 

“Yes…” Akira said quietly, his body shuddering at the feeling of cold metal against one of his most sensitive places.

 

“Alright then…” were Goro’s last words before he pushed almost the whole silencer into Akira’s asshole, not waiting for him to adjust more before he slowly pulled it almost whole out and then thrust it back in what forced a muffled moan out of Akira.

 

Goro continued slowly fucking the other with his gun, getting drunk on the power he was currently having, smirking in his concentration as he used different angles until Akira’s moans turned into one long, surprised one, filled with much more pleasure than the previous ones.

 

Happy that he found the place he was searching for, Goro pulled the gun out and put it on the table. For all he knew, Akira could grab the gun there and use it to his advantage but strangely, he trusted him not to. It was illogical but that trust was there, paying back for Akira’s one who seemed to believe he was not going to be shot by Goro during sex.

 

Positioning himself behind Akira, Goro used his gloved hand to lead his cock inside, then grabbed Akira’s hips and thrust sharply, hitting his sweet spot on the second try. Only after he heard Akira moan he allowed himself to feel – and really _feel_ the heavenly heat that enveloped his dick, the soft walls that were squeezing his cock so tightly, the warmth of Akira (all alive, well and so giving!) under him.

 

His pace was sharp, but the thrusts were precise, hitting Akira’s sweet spot dead-on, over and over again and Goro let himself go, being drunk by the heavenly pleasure Akira’s body was providing him with as he listened to his moans.

 

When he felt Akira’s walls contract and squeeze around him more and heard his moans getting louder, he smirked. “What a masochist,” he couldn’t hold back a tease, feeling pretty proud of himself for being able to make Akira come so soon.

 

He thrust just a few more times and then came as well, with a low groan, his body shaking as he rode his climax out, holding onto Akira firmly but not enough to hurt him. It felt great – much better than any orgasm he had ever experienced before and ended after what felt like eternity in heaven for him.

 

Slowly, he pulled out, watching how a little bit of his cum came out of Akira’s ass. As he took paper tissues out of his pocket and methodically cleaned both of them and the floor where Akira had come, he took long, deep breaths, trying to push back the anxiety that already threatened to fill him during his afterglow.

 

They were both quiet as Goro put the dirty tissues in his pocket (yes, it was kind of gross but he didn’t want to risk anyone finding out what had happened there), zipped and buttoned his pants up and then helped Akira stand up and pull up his pants.

 

Only after they were both cleaned up, he exhaled shakily. “I… don’t know how to get you out of here. We will need to think of a plan.”

 

Akira’s arms wrapped around him and he pulled him towards himself, hugging him tightly. His chin pressed against his shoulder and he let out something that seemed to be a very relieved sigh. “Our friends already took care of everything, we have an escape route secured. I just wished you would go with us. I wished you would go with _me_.”

 

Akira leaned back and Goro could see a pleading look in his eyes, his face a little bit flushed. “Please, Goro… stay with me. We will take Shido down together. We will find out how to get you away from his influence, there are a lot of tacticians in our team, just… please…”

 

Goro was just looking at Akira with his mouth slightly open, not believing his own ears. Had he really just got a hint of hope? He still didn’t believe it was possible to improve things and he didn’t even trust Phantom Thieves as a whole but… as shocking as it was, he trusted Akira, be it even just a little bit.

 

“I know it was not nice to seduce you when you planned to kill me and you might see it as controlling from my side but I wanted my first to be with you, even if you decided to kill me in the end. I really hoped you wouldn’t though. Because those smiles you showed me when we spent time together were genuine, right?”

 

Goro felt his eyes burning and he felt like bursting into tears right then, both from the pain he had been suppressing for so long and happiness from a little bit of hope Akira gave him. Besides, had he just said that it was also his first? And he wanted it to be with Goro? Despite knowing he would come to kill him…? He hugged Akira tightly, clutching on his shoulders.

 

“You’re such an idiot, Kurusu. I have no idea why you became so obsessed with having me in your life…” … _with wanting me_ … “But fine, I’ll join you. Let’s get out of here, then.”

 

He let go of Akira, stepping back and looking at him, trying to forget that at the moment, he was abandoning almost everything he lived for up until then. “Lead the way.”

 

The last thing Goro saw before he left the room and walked towards freedom (with a big portion of uncertainty, but still a freedom) was Akira’s happy smile he showed him when he once again led the way, getting them out of their chains.

 

Even though they were not safe just yet, it was a beginning of a change of their future – a future they can decide on their own.

  



End file.
